Ten years gone
by AmyNY
Summary: "I think just to be safe you should avoid kissing me in the future." he joked although she clearly looked anything but amused. Turns out Stiles didn't have to stretch his 10 year plan to 15 after all. He only had to wait till the very last day to get his answer...


**Title**: Ten years gone

**Summary**: "I think just to be safe you should avoid kissing me in the future." he joked although she clearly looked anything but amused. Turns out Stiles didn't have to stretch his 10 year plan to 15 after all. He only had to wait till the very last day to get his answer...

**AN**: To quote one of my fav songs, that I also borrowed the title from, 'Though the course may change sometimes, rivers always reach the sea'. The timing was just never right. Elementary then high school. Can the college change things for them? My first dabble into this fandom, hope you like it. Happy holidays everyone!

-oo-

**Part I  
><strong>

Compared to last year they all made it to the end of their senior year in one piece. Well physically at least. Her emotional state was an entirely different matter and the little of her sanity she had left after the SAT's and the prom madness was completely dependent on a single envelope currently lying on her table waiting to be opened.

She had opened a million envelopes just like that one in the last week alone, without a pause but this one she couldn't even lift without over analyzing it. Could her banshee abilities predict the death of her academic career? Lydia certainly felt like screaming right now.

Grabbing her car keys and the piece of paper that determined her future she hurried out of the house.

Ten minutes later she barged into Stiles' room after the Sheriff let her in, not bothering with knocking and threw the envelope on his bed almost hitting him in the eye with it.

With a sigh she walked up to his board, filled with unresolved mysteries of Beacon Hills and announced, "I can't do this."

Stiles sat up, grabbing the envelope. "Hi Stiles how are you, sorry I almost decapitated you with a piece of paper." he said mockingly watching her rearrange some photos on the board as she glanced at him sideways with a look in her eyes that would make any guy cover in the corner. He on the other hand looked completely unaffected by it, busying himself with the envelope in question.

"This is not the time for jokes."

"Or politeness." he quipped as she rolled her eyes at him and he let out a sigh deciding to get serious before she destroys hours of hard work with her worrying over nothing. "Lydia you're the smartest person I know. I'm sure you got in."

"Yes but could you confirm that with some material evidence?" she said glancing at the half opened envelope in his hands.

"Hey if they let someone like me in then I don't even need to open this to know you can pack your bags for Boston."

"I can't just-" she stopped her rant, turning to face him "Wait, you got in?" she asked, her voice softening as she walked up to his desk and took a piece of paper with a clear Harvard insignia in the corner. "We are pleased to inform you that...full scholarship..." she read.

"Stiles that's-" her eyes teared up for some reason as he held up a similar looking paper grinning at her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for four more years." he said, standing up to present her with the evidence before adding "Or more."

Her lips pulled into a smile at the sight and she let out a laugh not caring how ridiculous she looked laughing through tears as she met him half way, pulling him into a hug.

"If you say a word of this to anyone I'll make those four years very unpleasant for you." she threatened with face buried in his hoodie but even without seeing her face he could tell she was smiling.

-oo-

The pack threw them a farewell party a week before their trip to Sacramento since Stiles had suggested they rent a car together to SMF Airport to save up some money and she agreed because she'd rather put up with him then her crying mother telling her for two hours how proud she was and retelling her childhood stories in a very cramped space of her Toyota.

Still despite having a week to prepare none of them felt ready to say goodbye on that Sunday morning.

It didn't help that Stiles took ages to hug every single member of their pack, even Malia despite the break up that happened a little over a month ago and she noticed his eyes tear up but he quickly brushed it off, turning to Scott who of course got the biggest hug, and then patted him on the back afterwards good-naturedly to hide the fact that he's a bigger sap than the girls and made some joke about something being stuck in his eye and they all nodded and laughed because they got it. The two of them have been best friends since they were in diapers practically and Lydia had to admit it would be weird seeing Stiles walk around without Scott attached to his hip. She said bye to Kira as the boys joked around and then it was time to go, or else they'd be late for their flight.

They squeezed in an already packed rental, with him behind the wheel and her leaning on the window, watching their friends turn into a blur in the rearview mirror before she turned her attention back on the road ahead blinking back tears. Just a couple of years ago she didn't even know these people and now here she was, almost willing to give up her lifelong dream to stay with them and enjoy another Sunday afternoon movie marathon with popcorn, nested on her corner of the couch at the McCall household.

"Damn it but I'm even gonna miss that stupid old couch," he said absently, eyes focused on the road and she let out a laugh. "What's so funny? Is it my music choice because I'm telling you Jay Z is-"

"No, no it's not that at all...' she tried but he was already defending nineties rap before she could say anything else and soon they were arguing over the road mixtape and discussing everything from Camus to best FoB songs and just like that they were at the airport parking lot, starving after engaging into a very philosophical conversation about Twinkies of all things.

The search for the creamy snack got halted only because the idea of going in the supermarket and waiting in line for a frikin Twinkie was too ridiculous to even contemplate, with how tired they are so they settled for the overpriced airport lunch as there were actual chairs to sit there. They did just drive for hours and were moving about 2000 miles away from their friends and family, they deserved this little indulgence.

An hour later when they boarded the plane and settled in, an already open blue box was placed in her lap.

"My threat." he said with a wink, leaving her speechless before stuffing the whole Twinkie in his mouth and promptly ruining the moment.

-oo-

Stiles got a room in the dorms, with a roommate of course, paid mostly thanks to his scholarship and she found a nice one bedroom a few blocks from the school at her mother's insistence.

But still after they both settled in they spent most of their free time together, helping Scott or Derek with some case at Beacon Hills or solving some mystery here thanks to her banshee abilities and Stiles' research skills. After a while she stopped counting the number of nights they spent skyping with the rest of the pack, working at her place because they have no disturbances there (and promptly falling asleep on the pile of books/chair/sofa/floor) or the afternoons at his dorm room studying for exams.

By the end of the first semester it became apparent how ridiculous it all was, what with Stiles going back to the dorms in the middle of the night and getting completely soaked in the rain as they got so caught up in a case (and a very big order of Italian from the local deli) that they've completely forgotten how late it was once again.

But it wasn't until one night when his roommate Matt called her at 3am in panic and she troughed over the school lawn in her Pj's and Uggs in a hurry because he's had a nightmare and Matt had no clue what to do, that she made a decision. That same morning after waking up on a very uncomfortable chair she watched him open his eyes slowly and smiled "Morning sleepyhead."

"Lydia, you didn't have to stay-"

"It's okay, I don't mind." she said, shaking her head "What I _do_ mind is ruining my favorite Uggs in the stupid snow." she added, pointing at her bare feet, curled up on the chair.

"Let me just get you-" he started, stumbling out of bed.

"Stiles it's fine, I don't care." she stopped him, grabbing his hands. "But just to avoid this in the future I think you should move in with me."

The way she saw it, it was worth it for his facial expression alone.

-oo-

Lydia's was class, soldiering on through hour three of Molecular Biology, trying to keep her focus on the lecture and not the beautiful view the building's first floor windows provide of the leaves filled back yard and the wooden benches. One in particular kept occupying her attention and she couldn't help but spare a glance at it every so often only to see it's still empty.

The seventy year old professor writing on the boards in what seemed ancient Sumerian only increased her frustration and she was about to walk out of a class for the first time ever when her phone buzzed.

It was a massage that said simply '"Coffee time."

Lydia looked up at the window to see Stiles waving at her casually from their usual bench sitting there Indian style, a book in his lap. She absolutely refused to smile or look at her watch, determined to stay till the end of the class. Only later did she realize she couldn't recall much of anything from the last fifteen minutes of the lecture but she was certain the pen he was chewing on while going through his textbook was blue and the book white and red with big bold letters on the front, which she confirmed when she finally met him outside and snatched it from his lap.

"Hey I was reading that!" he protested as she took a seat on his textbook to stop him from taking it back.

"And I was under the impression we are going for coffee."

Before she could even blink a cup was placed in her hands and she accepted it with a frown "It's cold."

"It was warm fifteen minutes ago when I got it. How was I to know you would stick around for that snooze fest, ruining a perfectly good coffee."

"It wasn't a snooz-" a pointed look was enough to make her concede "Okay I'll admit it got a little long." she said, taking a sip from her to go cup "Still doesn't change the fact that this tastes awful."

"Still not as bad as that dark colored water Isaac makes." he retorted.

They sat like that for a while finishing their cold drinks and reminiscing about home because that's what afternoons are for until Stiles noticed her stuffing her hands in her thin jean jacket in an attempt to keep warm as it was getting quite late.

"Walk ya home?" he offered.

"Stiles you _are_ practically home." she said pointing at the building on the right side of the park.

"Still I don't mind-"

"I'm good. You go ahead." she assured him and hesitantly he turned in the other direction as she did the same. The soft rustling of the leaves under her feet made her gather her thoughts, scattered ever since that morning from two days ago when she's made the dumbest proposal ever and he's looked at her, with wide eyes, mouth agape before promptly falling off of his bed.

In the end it was him who let her of the hook, making all the excuses she's managed to come up with in her head (very little sleep, exhaustion, low blood sugar, him looking adorable while asleep) unnecessary. After he's untangled from his sheets and regained his ability to speak and form coherent sentences he explained that staying in the dorms was kind of mandatory if he planned to keep his scholarship and that was the end of that discussion.

All that was left to do was for her was get better boots and put them by the door for emergencies as he got a more comfortable chair for when she comes over and falls asleep over geometry, as he explained even though she denied such occurrence from ever happening.

"Your secret's safe with me." he half whispered jokingly leaning closer but kept it to himself because he knew how important having a 4.0 GPA was to her.

He on the other hand cared so little about it, it was unnerving. He didn't even crack a smile solving a differential equation quicker than her but then he couldn't stop grinning when he managed to balance a pen on his finger for an entire minute while she proceeded to solve the same equation.

It was strange to think that she wouldn't have made it through those first few weeks of college (or many, many other days before that) if it wasn't for him.

-oo-

When Christmas holidays come around she put on her favorite sweater and met Stiles downstairs where he's already loaded their stuff in the cab in the impressively short amount of time. As if that wasn't proof enough how much he missed California there was also a huge smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes giving it all away.

Lydia probably had the same one, and it only grew when they finally made it to Beacon Hills and she rushed to hug her mom at the gateway.

Nothing could ruin her good mood, that is until Scott invited them all to his place two days later for a little tree decorating and Melissa's famous fruit punch.

As Scott promised everyone was there, including Isaac who flew in with Malia from Minnesota, where they've been staying for the last month helping a pack there.

Even Stiles was okay with his ex-girlfriend being there. Actually he was more than okay, judging by his behavior. They may be just friends now but there was still a level of intimacy there that only two people who were together could share. They may have long discussions about everything but it is her hand laying over his and he lets it stay there as if it's the most natural thing in the world as they sit entirely too close.

No one else seemed too bothered by it mostly because Malia was like that with everyone, friendly and easy going, not putting much thought into her actions. If she wanted something, she went for it, as was the case with the Christmas ornament laying on the side of the couch and she practically stretch over Stiles to get it which she did putting him in an awkward position. They laughed it off but soon after Stiles moved away to help Scott at the other side of the room.

He was careful with his heart now, and she was to blame just as much as the wolf girl.

Now was not the time to open that can of worms. It was however time for some of that Melissa's magical punch. Putting down a broken ornament she was working on Lydia went for the snacks table when Stiles stopped her handing her a glass.

"You seemed like you needed it more than I do."

"Something like that."

It was quite annoying how well he knew her. Almost as annoying as Ethan and Aidan cheering for them to kiss.

Confused, she looked at Stiles as he pointed out the mistletoe placed right above their heads. From the kitchen she heard Isaac making another quip as Stiles looked at her apologetically. His expression only served to irritate her further because she didn't need his apology so she grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips earning them a shout out from the rest of the pack before she walked away.

It was their second kiss they chose not to talk about ever again.

**Part II**

There were two things everyone who knew Stiles knew to be true. First, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his friends. The second of course was his love for one Lydia Martin.

The first still applied and was the reason why she was rushing down the familiar halls in her four inch heels oblivious to the stares, passing the front desk without a pause and going straight for the rooms.

All she could think was how foolish she's been and how there was a Star Wars DVD lying on the shelve by the TV they still haven't watched. They planned to do it after the holidays but ever since they got back to Boston she's made up a billion excuses to avoid him.

That's why he probably hasn't called her and Lydia had to come from class to a note that said he went back to Beacon Hills because Scott was in trouble. It had to be serious if he sat on the first flight leaving her with nothing but a short note.

She's tried his phone and even Scott's around a dozen times but to no avail. The dial tone echoed in her ear, as the feeling of discomfort grew, filling her chest until she literally wanted to scream. It was enough to make her cross 2000 miles in a few hours only to end up here looking for him with nothing but a feeling guiding her, a feeling that has already failed her once before when it came to him.

But it was all she had, that feeling that made her feel uneasy, like there was a clock only she could hear ticking away precious minutes and she yelled at the poor cab driver to hurry up. She made it to Sheriff's house in record time only to turn around before she even got to the front door as she saw five missed calls on her phone, all from Scott.

"Hey- we're at the hospital. All fine and in one piece. Well mostly in one-"

"Scott-"

"He's fine Lydia. A little banged up but-"

"I'll be right there." she said, already hailing another cab.

"Lydia there's no need for you to get on a plane now."

"I'm already in Beacon Hills." she said quietly half expecting him to pester her, ask a million questions.

But there was nothing but silence on the other end, and she let him take it all in as she sat in a cab and gave the address to the driver.

It was starting to grow dark outside, and she leaned her head against the window watching the sun set coloring the sky in red as Scott finally said "We're in the east wing, room 207."

Not that she wouldn't figure it out anyway. The chatter of the group could be heard half way across the hall and then a laugh making her forget all about the dread that filled her up to the point she doubted she'd have the courage to open the door and face him. Now she all but ran inside almost colliding with Kira as the pack was obviously on the way out.

The silence filled the room, all occupants turning their attention to the disheveled redhead by the door. All but the wolf girl that had her back turned to her as she spoke with Stiles saying her goodbyes. Which was a good thing because Lydia was practically burning holes in her back.

Awkward did not even begin to cover it. The whole gang scooped out of the room at impressive speed and before she knew it she was alone with Stiles.

Ever since she read his message this morning there was only one thing she wanted, to see him before her again, make sure he was okay. Her need to make sure of that beat any awkwardness that still resided between them since the holidays and with the eyes of a pre-med student she took inventory of every scrape and bruise, the sprained wrist and the restless fingers, all the way to the tired eyes and a small smile that resided on his face, a reassurance she needed and she smiled too.

"You do know you should call me before making stupid decisions such as this one."

"It was an emergency and we weren't exactly on speaking terms anyway. Unless you count that pass the salt..."

Her feet were shaky as it was but after those words she felt weak all over, drowning in guilt even if she could tell he hasn't said any of this with intention to hurt her (he never did) and as soon as he saw the look on her face he tried to lighten the mood and she could've easily went along with it and talked about their awkward breakfast from the other morning but she didn't want to run anymore.

Moving closer, she took a seat at the end of the bed, next to him and said "Sorry about that..."

"Maybe you should just avoid kissing me in the future." he joked.

"What if I don't want-" she let out a frustrated breath, only he could get her to go from scared to annoyed even just by sitting there. That whole week has been an emotional roller-coaster and to her it seemed as if their roles were reversed. He was way too calm about this whole situation and she was the one freaking out. Lydia was always the one that made boys nervous, it was never the other way around. More than that, here she was getting all worked up over a kiss.

Stiles was looking at her expectantly, and for once she had no answer to something. Mrs 4.0 was at a loss before this boy who looked at her as if he had the answer that kept evading her, looking at her with that little half smile and warm, amber colored eyes.

"Stiles- how did you know in third grade what I question even now? How did you know you liked me with pigtails and braces..." she wondered in a small voice.

It was a loaded question, how can you sum up ten years in a few sentences? But he sat up straighter, determined to try as he could tell she needed him to.

"First of all you never wore braces or had an awkward growing up phase in your life. But there was one thing you had, you tried very hard to hide back then, sometimes with some very bad words and/or punching but I've had the fortune to see it, and a detention, on one very embarrassing afternoon in third grade. And that was a heart, hidden under an admittedly cold, calculated exterior." he said, referring to a day from very long ago.

_'How'd you do that?'_

_'I read once that holding your breath_...'

No that wasn't it...There was a boy, all those years ago..._Just look at me..._

"Do you know once I forgot where I left my phone and even though if I really thought about it I knew where it was there was a sort of a blackout that somehow prevents you from uncovering things, the smallest detail of the event you can't recall. That was all it was needed, a familiar place, surface or even a sentence from a non-related conversation. All I needed was that small detail and I knew everything. It was like a picture finally came into focus. You know? Just something I've been thinking about lately. Those little details of memory can be very fickle, don't you think?" she asked seeing him pale a little. "It's just like not being able to remember an event from third grade and then the person who was there with you says something..."

"How did you-" he looked at her in shock. "That morning you jumped in to help me even if you didn't have to. There was no one there to impress, you could've easily walked away." he said "But instead you stayed and gave me the one thing I needed then - a knowledge there was always hope, things in this life to look forward to."

"Would you have felt the same if Amy came to your rescue?" she teased.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just have a thing for strawberry blondes with green eyes." he said with a tired smile leaning back on the bed with a small wince reminding her of the day's events.

There was a moment of silence as he settled in before she asked "It was the new Alfa, wasn't it?"

"Who told you-"

"I figured it out and was on my way to tell you but you already left, got on a plane without a plan. Again."

"Maybe it's time to face the fact that planning things isn't really my forte."

"Says the guy who's room was filled with boards and red strings-" she trailed off noticing a serious look on his face.

It wasn't exactly a secret that there was one red string that led him nowhere. "I did have one plan...ten years in the making-"

"It hasn't been ten years yet."

"What are you talk-"

"It was 25th January. Today is 24th." she said glancing at her phone as it read 23:55. "Well for five more minutes it is."

She said raising an eyebrow at him as he stared at her, swallowing hard, the silence in the room deafening as he choked out "So what then?"

"Well I thought about kissing you but we sort of agreed me doing that would be a very bad idea so-"

Whatever she was about to say was lost to her as he leaned closer and slowly moved his hand to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear, his eyes locking with hers.

"We said nothing about me kissing you."

If there was one thing everyone knew about Lydia it was that she liked to be in control. She was the one who led, whether it came to group projects in school or the boys she dated. And here she was still under his gaze, her fingertips tingling in anticipation as he came closer slowly.

Before she closed her eyes she saw him smile, a sort of a half-smile that she committed to memory as something special, something just her own. Because that was a smile of a boy who loved her, more than that - a boy who just learned she may love him too.

But still being Lydia she fussed over his injured hand afterwards because he almost hurt it getting caught up in the moment and then also made him get some sleep promising she'll come back in the morning. He slept through the night, dreaming of that day that took place over a decade ago now.

…_ten years ago..._

On the morning of January 25th he ate crunchy chocolate cereals, got dressed for school and walked with his mom to the bus stop nearby. The familiar yellow bus appeared around the corner and as they went to say their goodbyes his mom looked at him in confusion as if she couldn't remember his name, leaving the sentence unfinished. A second later she finally got it, brushing it all off as a joke and ruffled his hair wishing him a good day once more.

He sat on a bus, smiled and waved back but he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid pause. Maybe because it wasn't the first one.

When he got to school he still couldn't let it go, his feet dragging over the grass to the school entrance. By the time he made it inside the hallways have already emptied out, a sign the class has already begun and there was nothing but silence, that dragged on forever and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Struggling with the collar of the shirt his mom ironed for him that morning he sank to the floor bracing himself on the lockers when someone rushed to his side, warm fingers brushing against his cold cheeks "Stiles look at me."

So he did. And he never stopped looking.

/The end


End file.
